


Raindrops

by FeeAndKee



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rain, and we love them, because Aidan and Richard are a most adorable couple, set probably during the Hobbit filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeAndKee/pseuds/FeeAndKee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan is very sleepless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

It was still dark outside. And it was raining. Badly.  
He could hear the heavy raindrops hitting the roof and the windows like little stones.  
He didn't know why he was awake. He just was.  
However, it was not the I-am-so-nervous-I-can't-sleep kind of awake. His body and mind were in such a relaxed state, that it was a miracle that he was actually really awake. It felt like he was lazily waiting for something to happen so that he could get up.  
But of course, nothing happened and nothing probably would happen for the next few hours. The sun was still very far from rising.

The only noises around him was the very quiet but steady breathing beside him and the hammering of the rain on the trailers outsides. And it was getting colder inside too. He felt a pretty nasty chill running over his naked body under the cosy covers, what unconsciously made him move a little closer to the nicely warm and also naked body on his left side.  
Immediately a heavy arm draped itself around his midriff and with a low rumble, he was pulled flush against the strong body of his lover. A little sigh escaped his lips as a comfortable heat began to settle in his limbs again. Very fast he returned to the mentally and physically relaxed state he was in before. And there still was no sign of sleep arriving upon him.

Suddenly, another deep rumble disrupted the silence of the room again and he had to grin as it could be translated as: Why are you not asleep?  
He smiled a little and let his fingertips gently run over the arm around his midst. He snuggled a little closer into the heat behind him and let another sigh escape his surprisingly dry lips.  
“ I don't know”, he said quietly into the darkness of the trailer. The limb around his body twitched lightly as he felt the other man slowly but definitely waking up now.  
A nose buried itself into his neck and a deep breath tickled the hair at the base of it. The he felt eyelashes flutter open against his skin, before a yawn made his lover's body tense against his, before it relaxed again. The rumble that followed this time, was a little easier to understand as it echoed through the quiet room:  
“ 'Ow lon've ye been 'wake?”  
Aidan chuckled lightly at the mumbling of his beloved, before he reached behind to gently run his fingers through the other man's short hair.  
“ I don't know... A while.” His voice was merely a whisper. The answer was another rumble, which sounded a little displeased this time.  
Aidan shifted a little, which brought his backside even closer to the other man's warm front.  
Again, a shiver ran over his body. Although it wasn't a chilly one this time. Quite in contrary, really.

He was pulled closer by the arm around his midriff, but the body behind him didn't seem to respond to the closeness yet. His beloved stifled another yawn against his shoulder and snuggled even closer to him.  
“ 'Re ye'lright?”  
His speech wasn't clear this time either, but he had learned by trial and error what the different slurred and rumbled words stood for. He grinned a little:  
“ I'm fine. Just a little cold.”  
And with that he gently ground his ass against his lover's groin.  
The response was immediate.  
First the body behind him stiffened completely for a moment, before the manhood against his buttocks came into a half hard state in mere seconds. A quiet gasp escaped the lips close to his ear.  
He bit his lower lip lightly before he moved his hips backwards again. A grin spread across his lips as a moan was only breathed into his sensitive ear again. His lower body began to move in a steady rhythm against the growing erection that had slipped in between his ass cheeks.  
His lover behind him was breathing hard now and gentle kisses were pressed against his shoulder while he started to press himself into the delicious friction of those lovely ass cheeks. A moan escaped his own lips now, as he started to grind backwards for earnest now.  
Aidan sighed contently, feeling his own erection grow harder by the moment. He took his lover's strong hand and started to lick, nibble and suck on his fingers, knowing this would drive his beloved completely crazy with lust in seconds.  
To his frustration however, the digits were removed from his eager mouth very fast and a gentle bite to his shoulder brought his attention to the words whispered into his ear:  
“ Don't. Doesn't feel like fast and rough.”

Aidan blinked and sighed, but had to agree. It didn't.  
The hand that had been removed from in front of his face now gently lay itself on his hip and began stroking his heated skin. He felt his lover's lips on his shoulder again as they slowly kissed their way up to his throat, while his beard slightly tickled his skin. He moaned quietly as the hot mouth against his throat started sucking, surely leaving a good-to-be-seen mark, He didn't complain though. He loved it. A heavy shiver ran over his body once more.  
His hand reached backwards again to caress now over the strong thigh of his love. Said man sighed contently and then moved himself a little away from him and turned him on his back.  
He was greeted with a gentle and deep kiss, full of emotions, as well as with a loving smile. After this kiss, his beloved first kissed his cheek, then his jawbone, before moving down his throat and slowly, carefully leaving another love bite.  
He smiled and put his hands on his lover's shoulders, where he began to gently stroke his still sleep-war, skin. He got an approving hum in response while the other went on kissing his pale skin. He slid a little lower, his lower abdomen rubbing deliciously against his erection, before gentle lips closed around one of his nipples.

His eyes closed by themselves as he felt the warm wetness of a tongue and the gentle sucking at his nipples. His hands travelled from the warm shoulders into the dark short hair and his fingertips gently massaged his scalp. The soft beard of his lover scraped slightly over his skin as he released one nipple to go to the other. Warm, big hands stroked over his sharp hipbones as he lightly squirmed on the bed by the careful scraping of teeth on his sensitive skin.  
He opened his eyes again as his lover lifted his head slowly, and brown met greyish-blue. A smile spread on both pair of lips.  
He sighed and let his head fall back as his lover kissed his way down lower.  
A bold little tongue dipped into his navel and he felt as the other gently sucked on his extremely sensitive skin there. A little giggle escaped him and he sent a slightly accusingly look down at his lover:  
“ Richard...”  
Said men chuckled, but stopped his sucking and travelled lower instead. Gently he kissed the sharp hipbones and then placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his erection.   
Aidan shivered and a throaty moan escaped his lips and his eyes fell shut. Soft lips closed around the head of his cock and a blissfully warm wetness engulfed it.  
He bit back a curse as he felt the sucking around his manhood ans warm hands massaging his thighs slowly. His tongue slipped out to wet his pretty dry lips and his hands in his lover's hair twitched lightly. He slowly realized that one of his lover's hands had found it's way in between his thighs and gently cupped his balls, which made him groan loudly. The hand then travelled even further and with a pleased shiver and a quiet whimper he felt a digit slipping in between his buttocks and teasing his slightly twitching entrance.  
The godly lips left his cock for a moment, as Richard let out a breathed moan and bit his lower lip:  
“ You're still all wet and stretched from before...”  
His usually soft-silky-chocolate voice had dropped an octave from arousal and Aidan let out a moan at the sound of that tone. His mouth went slack when Richard deepthroated him immediately and pushed two fingers at once into him at the same moment.  
He sucked eagerly on the cock in his mouth, gently scraping his teeth along it and every once in a while he would run his tongue over his tip to taste the first droplets of precome. All the while he was slowly moving his fingers in and out of his lover's pliant body, ever so gently brushing over his prostate with the tips of his fingers. And every time, Aidan would jerk and twitch and utter a deep throaty moan.

Richard was torturing slowly and mercilessly and he was slowly reaching the point where he was about to growl at his love to justgetthefeckinonwithitandfuckmealreadyyesplease.  
But he knew that it would be pointless anyway, so he endured it. Not that he didn't enjoy it, no, that definitely wasn't the point. Aidan just didn't have that endless patience as Richard had.   
Not. At. All.  
He whimpered and moaned loudly as his lover added a third finger to the two inside of him. The sucking on his cock increased and he already felt the slowly gathering warmth pooling in his lower abdomen.  
Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and a needy whimper burst from his lips:  
“ Rich! Please!”  
His lover chuckled around him, sending delicious vibrations though his cock before he gave one sudden, vicious suck, while deepthroating him completely and hitting his prostate with all three fingers at once.  
Aidan's body jerked form the bed. A scream tore itself from his lips and shaking like a leaf, he became undone.  
Passionately, Richard sucked at him, sucking him dry and licking him clean when the last tremors had subsided and Aidan lay on the bed like a boneless something.

Little stars danced in front of his closed eyes as he loathed in his post-orgasmic bliss. He sighed quietly and a dopey smile spread across his lips. His hands aimed for his lover and he felt him slowly sliding upwards his body again. Soft, sweet kisses rained down on his face, eliciting a childish giggle from Aidan, as he forced his eyes open again, to look at the lust-blown, octagonal pupils of his beloved. A moan escaped Aidan's raw lips, as he felt Richard's still prominent arousal pressing currently up against his hips, leaving a wet trail of precome on his skin.  
A lazy smile spread on his face as he reached down and ran two teasing fingers over his beloved's length. Richard's beautiful blueish eyes closed in pure bliss, as a hot breath passed his lips in the form of a sigh. Aidan grinned a little. His Richard has never been someone to make a lot of noise during sex. And as if to make up for that, his face showed the most astonishing variety of emotions Aidan had ever seen.   
As his hand closed completely around the thick length of his lover, his face showed an expression of ultimate bliss and more so relief. When he would twist his hand at the exact right place, a shudder would run through Richard's body and an expression of utter surprise would be seen on his face, as if he himself didn't know that the heat of his lust could surge through his body with such fiery passion.  
Aidan loved watching his love come undone under his hands.

Soon enough he could hear the hitching in Richard's breath, could feel the tensing up of his while body and could see the suddenly concentrated expression of painful arousal on his face, that indicated that he was very close to coming.   
A wicked grin placed itself on Aidan's lips, as he rose a little and sucked the tip of one lightly pointy ear into his mouth, while giving his lover a sharply twisted upstroke.  
With the first load moan for that evening, Richard all but fell apart on his hands, coming in strong, thick spurts, trembling all over and throwing his head back in an expression of bliss so beautiful, that Aidan sometimes was tempted to become all poetical about it.  
After a last shudder, Richard crashed down next to him, panting heavily.

Smiling softly, Aidan fondled through his lovers soft hair and beard, waiting for him to come back from whatever heaven he was in at that moment.  
Eventually, the blueish, extraordinarily-shaped pupils focused on his face again and a content smile appeared on those oh, so kissable lips.  
With a strong arm, Richard pulled Aidan close and all but purred an “ I love you” against his lips before kissing him so full of emotions, that the Irish felt his throat close up and his chest swell with feelings. So his “ I love you too” came out a little raspy, making Richard smile a little broader before he turned onto his side and pulled Aidan into his arms, his back firmly against his lovers chest.

This time, Aidan was able to fall asleep quite easily and soon the only thing heard in the trailer was their even breathing and the soft patting of raindrops on the trailer's roof.


End file.
